The invention relates to a key holder with lamp, comprising a two-part housing, of which one housing part bears an illumination means and has a first section of a battery-receiving chamber which is provided with a button and of which the second section is formed by the other housing part, each housing part receiving one of the two contact elements in each case.
A key holder with lamp of the type in question is known from DE 28 27 560 C2, that housing part which is larger in plan view, and receives the key grip, bearing a conically wound compression spring, of which the larger, base coil is supported on the one contact element and of which the top coil is supported on the facing broad surface of a button-cell battery positioned in the battery receiving chamber. In order to switch on the lamp, the button is actuated, this button acting on the battery counter to the force of the conical compression spring and thus bringing the border edge of the button-cell battery into contact with the other contact element, the lamp circuit being closed in the process.